dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Groxlin
Groxlin is the main enemy of the Portal Masters and is feared and hated by millions. He was once a normal Mogwai who was taken in by Kam and Psy the Hedgehogs. He travelled the infinite worlds with them until he escaped one night and ate after midnight. During his cocoon stage, he was hit by a spotlight having eaten on the side of a busy road. This caused his right eye, his arm and his leg to rot away. He was barely able to create cybernetic implants to replace them, as well as give him new abilities, as he was born smarter than most gremlins. He soon became a dictator of the Sandopolis Zone and soon, he moved into his own manor. he was the one who captured Dingosaura and cursed her with elastic powers. He seemed to be gone when Morphia and Dingosaura worked together to damage his implants and expose him to sunlight, but that wasn't the last of him. His skeletal corpse was buried in a crypt created by Tidal in the middle of of the Marble Zone. The Time Quake manage to ressurect Groxlin as a walking machine-gun firing nightmare, ready to steal the eternal sources to get his life back and exact revenge on the portal masters. Unsuccessful, he joined the time pirates and serves as the second in command, first mate, and a factory for creating new crew members using Gremlins. "Kam & Psy, I've come to kill you and conquer your world. Is now a bad time!"-Groxlin meets Kam and Psy after all these years. "Morphia...Caca!" -Groxlin attacks Morphia in his jawless skeletal form. Personality Groxlin is pure evil. He has an intense hatred towards the hedgehogs which might lead one to think that they neglected him as a Mogwai, though this is untrue. He hates nearly everyone, even his own spawn when he gets wet. He also has a short temper and often resorts to firing his gun when his evil plan is in jepordy. He is a lot smarter than the average gremlin, maybe even smarter than Brain. This could be because half of his brain is a vast cyberformed network sending millions of commands to his implants. His other half is organic and this controls the other half. Back on topic, one of the few people that Groxlin doesn't loathe is Captain Nefarious Tropy. Abilities Multiplication: Being a Gremlin, he is able to spawn offspring by getting wet. However, he is more vulnerable than other gremlins during this period because his implants short-circuit. However, he is able to help his developing spawn by zapping them with an unknown power within him to speed up their growth, or turning them into Mogwai balls so he can get them off his back, literally. Machine Gun: 'His mechanical arm can be transformed into a revolving machine gun. through this he is able to terrorize anything by gatling anything in his way. '''Sunlight-Proof-Shield: '''Groxlin is unable to die in bright light thanks to the device implanted in his torso. However, should his implants deactivate, he is vulnerable and will die if he comes in contact with sunlight. '''IDIIP: '(If Death is Imminent Program) is a program that Groxlin uses he is killed by sunlight. This deactivates everything in his systems sending him into a deep slumber. A sudden burst of electricity can ressurect him. In this form we see that part of his torso is metal that is covering his ribcage and that his leg is connected to the power source via some wires. The LED which was where his Sunlight Proof Shield was, is visible on his chest. He also seems to have lost his lower jaw. Relationships 'Morphia: '''When Groxlin captured Kam and Psy, Morphia had to come to their rescue after having to travel to his manor on the outskirts of the Regal Ruin Zone. She managed to get in Groxlin's way and defeated him, sealing him in a bottle and carried him to an unknown location, holding him between her breasts. She also helped Dingosaura in defeating Groxlin by exposing him to sunlight. Now, Groxlin plots revenge on her and her friends for what they did to him. '''Kam and Psy: '''The two hedgehogs who took in Groxlin, (and later Morphia) were shown to love him as a Mogwai. However, Groxlin hated the hedgehogs and soon escaped from them. They never knew that he was once that "pitiful little Mogwai..." '''Dingosaurus: '''Groxlin had a brief friendship with Dingo when they were being chased around in a Pac-man maze by Morphia, who planned to eat them when she ate a power pellet. It is assumed that Groxlin ditched Dingo to escape from Morphia and plot revenge. '''Dingosaura: '''Dingosaura didn't meet Groxlin until she stumbled into his old lair in the Sandopolis Zone. She was captured by the ghosts and was mutated by Groxlin into an elastic monster to defeat Morphia. What happens after that hasn't been revealed. '''Ice: '''While Groxlin doesn't find much use for Flame, he finds his other half Ice to be a useful henchman, often sending Ice and Oooz on missions such as collection "Life-Issurance" from all kingdoms with Groxlin's vicinty. '''Oooz: '''Like Ice, Groxlin often employs Oooz as his henchmen, with Oooz affectionatly refering to Groxlin as "Doc". Nevertheless, Oooz and Ice remain as two of the few people Groxlin doesn't show any hostilities to.'L Tidal: Tidal doesn't take Groxlin as much of a threat, possibly because of Groxlin's short stature. However, Groxlin is determined to make Tidal fear him, which could be achieved using his gun. '''Other Gremlins or Mogwais: '''Groxlin treats other Gremlins as his henchmen, despite the fact that he even kills some of his own men for a reason or no reason at all. (Like Stripe did in the first film...) For Mogwais, he treats them just as badly. As he waits for midnight, he often forces them as scouts at his manor. When Groxlin was defeated, they either turned into gremlins and died or left to somewhere else, never to return. He forcefeeds Mogwais when it is midnight. Trivia *Groxlin's name is a mix of the words "Gremlin" and "Grox". (The Grox are antagonists in Spore.) *Groxlin, alongside Bat Gremlin, is the only Gremlin to survive in sunlight. *Groxlin's mogwai form is considered to creepier than Mohawk's mogwai form. *He is the only known cybernetic gremlin. *It is possible he is based off the terminator. *Groxlin was going to be a gremlin-like Createamon, but the idea was scrapped and he became a true gremlin. *Groxlin was the second villian introduced in Portal Masters. The first was Dingosaurus though he is kind of neutral nowadays. *It is unknown who Groxlin was spawned from. It could have been Gizmo or Greta,as they are the only Mogwai/Gremlins to survive, or maybe even a new Mogwai spawned him. **Bat Gremlin may be another to survive because he was encased in concrete, and maybe Groxlin found him and freed him from his entrapment. *Groxlin breaks a rule set in the Gremlins movies. The skeleton melts too when gremlins die, but Groxlin's doesn't, because of his "If Death Is Imminent Program." *In a new picture soon to be put on deviantart, there is a new Mogwai who is the pet of Dark Morphia. He is seen eating after midnight and Dark Morphia calls him Shadow. It is likely that he is a spawning of Groxlin when his implants were damaged and needed to get his plan to take over the world working before he died. He joined the time pirates and saw that his offspring were in the crew as well, including Shadow. The other Mogwais later became the Elemental Gremlins. Category:Villians Category:Portal Masters